Generations
by BiteMe21
Summary: Sequel to Immortality. Unprotected intercourse has turned into something beautiful for Shadow and Amy, but after a fearful nightmare, Shadow questions the sake of his child. Meanwhile, a certain silver hedgehog is in search for his parents. Shadamy and Silvaze. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Unexpected

**Obviously I decided to work on this story and Past Events (STH version) at the same time. So welcome to the sequel to Immortality! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. That title belongs to Sega.**

Normal POV

It's been two years since Shadow and Amy have married, and everything has changed for them. Shadow decided to earn some extra money at GUN and now also works in an office. Working four days a week now, his profits are three times greater than they originally were. Amy now runs her own bakery with the help of Cream and it's really busy; so busy that they had to hire extra help. Knuckles got Rouge pregnant a couple months after the wedding and they now have a little girl named Jewels. Tails and Cream have finally admitted their feelings for each other and started dating.

Shadow and Amy each have been stressed out with work lately, and have been using sex as a stress reliever every night. They went a little too hard one night and something happened. Today, while Shadow was on his way home from work, Amy was leaning against the bathroom sink, and staring at it with mixed feelings. She never expected this to happen so soon.

"_The one time we don't use protection," _Amy thought.

In the sink lied four pregnancy tests. They all had a plus sign on them.

Amy's POV

I knew I should have made Shadow go out and buy more condoms that night. We may want kids, but not this early in our lives. I looked in the mirror and turned to the side. I then pulled up my shirt; exposing my beginning to show baby bump.

"_I wonder how Shadow will react to this."_

I then heard a door open and close.

"Amy, I'm home!" I hear Shadow yell.

"_Speaking of the devil," _I thought to myself before walking out of the upstairs bathroom. I leaned on the rail.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Same as it's been. You?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

"Same. Shadow we need to talk, but first I need to show you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Come here," I said before walking back into the bathroom.

Shadow entered. He had a confused look on his face until I pointed at the sink. He looked in the sink to see the four tests I took. Once Shadow saw each of the results, his eyes widened.

"It uh…looks like that you're gonna be a father."

"But we used protection," said Shadow.

"One night we didn't remember?"

It took a minute for Shadow to remember the night he ran out of condoms.

"Oh…Amy I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you," he finally replied, looking ashamed at himself.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck; looking straight into his eyes. "Hey…it's alright. We were going to have kids eventually anyways."

"Yeah but it-"

"No but's. I'm excited that I'm carrying your child."

He smiled. "Our child."

"Yeah," I said before pecking him on the lips. That one peck turned into a make out session. Shadow licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted to him. After a little over a minute, we pulled apart, needing to breath. Shadow then placed his hand on my stomach. We both smiled and looked down at it.

Seventeen Years into the Future, Normal POV

Walking in the park was a seventeen year old hedgehog. He had five quills on his forehead and two quills in the back. He had a patch of white chest fur. The hedgehog got his name from the color of his fur, silver. Silver was meeting up with his best friend, Blaze the Cat. He stopped and sat on a nearby bench. He sat there thinking, until he heard a cry for a small boy. He looked up to see a little wolf boy with his wolf father.

"Come on daddy let's play catch!" said the boy.

"Alright son," said the dad.

Silver watch them as they tossed a football to each other.

"_Must be nice to have a dad," _he thought.

Silver was raised in an orphanage. He never actually got to meet his biological parents.

"Hey Silver!"

He turned around to see Blaze walking towards him.

Silver's POV

"Hi Blaze," I said, turning my attention back to the kid and his dad.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"…"

She turned her attention to what I was staring at.

"Oh," she said with realization, "Silver…we could go somewhere else if you want-"

"Actually Blaze, I don't really feel like hanging out today," I said as I got up and walked away.

Blaze's POV

I couldn't help, but to feel sorry for Silver. Throughout his entire life he's been rejected by many families. I wish there was something I could help him…wait…maybe there is.

Present Time, Shadow's POV

I just got done taking a shower and put on my boxers. I then walk downstairs to turn off all the lights for the night, only to see Amy asleep on the couch. I couldn't help, but to smile at the sight. I then walked to the hallway closet to get a blanket for her. I grabbed one and went back over to Amy and gently placed the blanket on top of her.

"Goodnight my sweet rose," I whispered before kissing her forehead.

I go back to what I was doing and then walk back upstairs. Looks like I'm sleeping alone tonight. I walked into my bedroom, got in bed, and went to sleep.

Shadow's Nightmare

I standing in a room pitch black room full of nothingness. I began to hear screams and cries.

"No! NO! My baby! Please don't take him! PLEASE! NO!"

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

"That voice…it was Amy's voice...and that cry…it sounded like a baby."

The room then became clear. I was standing in a hospital room. Silhouettes of human were holding a screaming Amy back as one had a hold of a baby, who was also a silhouette. Wait is that…my child!

"NO!" All of the sudden, I was being held back. "LET ME GO!"

I struggled to break free as the human walked out of the room with my child. "AGHHHHHH!"

End of Shadow's Nightmare

I woke and sat up sweating and panting. What the hell was that?!

**And…scene. Please review.**


	2. Author's Note

**Long time no see! The wait for a new chapter is coming to a end soon! That's right. I'm on the verge into making a comeback with this story and possibly along with a new one! You all must be wondering what the hell is taking me so long. The first and by far the biggest reason is anime. Yes, I got into a lot of anime in the past year. After watching one, I just couldn't stop. I had no idea on what I was missing out on. The second reason is I finally got my driver's license. This happened over summer vacation. Almost all of my friends live 10+ miles away, so I was excited that I could finally go out on my own to see them. Six months later (aka January 2015), I had a f*cking seizure. I was told that I could not drive for six months. It wasn't even a week into the new year when it had happened. I'm sure everyone can guess exactly what I think of 2015. Anyways, since I have some spare time, I figured that I could get back into FanFiction. **


End file.
